1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the trade organization Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA®) established guidelines for mutually sharing digital content such as still images, moving images, and voice between devices from different manufacturers, and the guidelines now are widespread. DLNA compliant devices can transmit/receive digital content between a digital media server (DMS) that provides the digital content and a digital media player (DMP) that displays the digital content. Thereby, the DMP can display the digital content provided from the DMS.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-97052 discusses a technology that enables display of image data in real time on an image display apparatus after a reading apparatus such as a scanner reads the data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-42552 discusses a technology that enables direct transmission and display of image data to and on an image display apparatus via a network when a reading apparatus such as a scanner reads the data.
The former patent literature, however, only referred to the technology to control a start of reading by a display apparatus from a reading apparatus that serves as an image provider. There is no reference to other controls.
In contrast, the latter patent literature discusses a technology to control a change in settings, in addition to the control of reading by a display apparatus as to the content provided from a reading apparatus that serves as an image provider. The technology, however, requires a display apparatus to have a file for determining setting values.